Striving for Attention
by Darkness-Gaara
Summary: I do not own Naruto Kiba has grown older, as Hinata has. Hinata's feelings for Naruto have dimmed a bit, but Kiba's love for her has grown stronger. Hinata thought she liked Kiba as a teammate, nothing more. Can Kiba prove that wrong?
1. Longing

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, now go read and enjoy the story*  
  
~^-^~^-^~^-^~^-^~^-^~^-^~^-^~^-^  
  
Longing  
  
Kiba sat in the green meadow, Akamaru, now 7, was laying down at his side. He was now a Chuunin. Hinata was too. But that made no difference between the two. Kiba never thought of her as a lower being, he could never do that. He dreamed of her, she was everything to him. But he was too scared to tell it. He heard a feminine voice speak, "Kiba." He smiled and turned around, now lying down on his stomach, "Why, Hello Kurenai." His teacher stared, something was wrong about his behavior, he was more straight forward, his movements were more human, his eyes had an intense gaze, she knew it, he was thinking. "What are you thinking about?" He replied coldly, "Stuff." "What kind of stuff?" He murmured now, "Important stuff." Akamaru ran towards Kurenai and jumped in her arms. She laughed. As Akamaru licked her face, Kiba blurted, "Do you know where Hinata is?" Kurenai said, "She's at her home." Kiba smacked his head in stupidity. Of course she would be at her own house. Kiba got up to see a startled Kurenai, "You are going to see her?" Kiba nodded. He began walking, each step taking him closer, at the same time, further. He had a place for Hinata in his heart, but the longer Kiba would hold it in, the more it would hurt. Akamaru jumped out of Kurenai's arms and followed. Kiba was deep in thought. Why was he even going? His legs kept pulling him there. But he wanted to see her, to see Hinata. Kiba realized he was finally there. A lump in his throat formed. He knocked. Soon after, Hiashi Hyuga opened the door, with Hanabe by his side. "What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone. Kiba replied, "M-m-may I see Hinata?" Hiashi said, "Wait." The door closed, as Kiba waited for a few minutes. But, being that it was Hinata, he could wait forever. The door opened. Kiba saw Hinata come out. She smiled. Her stuttering had been lost a few years ago, and her shyness was reduced. She said, "Hello Kiba." Kiba's face became deep red, "H-H-Hello Hinata... Can we talk?" Hinata nodded. Kiba said, "I... I... I missed you... Why did you leave for such a long time? I actually thought you wouldn't come back..." Hinata was startled by his answer. "I was on a mission... why did you think that?" She asked out of curiousity. "Oh... I thought that... because, I was hurting... inside. It hurt so badly, I thought the pain would never stop, and you wouldn't come back." Tears were glistening in his eyes. They fell down his cheeks. Hinata looked at Kiba, when he was crying, he looked just like the rambunctious pup he was when they were Genins. Kiba was still crying. "I-I know it was foolish to think that, but I couldn't help but think it." Hinata looked at his tears. Kiba embraced her, his head against her breasts, "Don't leave again. I don't want to hurt this much." Hinata looked at Kiba as he embraced her. She managed to choke out, "Why are you..." "Embracing you?" Kiba replied, finishing her sentence. Kiba said, "I want to get rid of the pain." Hinata said, "What pain?" "... the pain of being alone... without you." Hinata said, "Kiba? What are you saying?" Kiba said, "I love you." 


	2. Why

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, unfortunately.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^^  
  
Hinata ran quiet. "Inuzuka Kiba..." Kiba let go of Hinata and looked at the ground. Hinata said, "Kiba, please face me." He lifted up his head, boy, he sure did feel stupid right now. Hinata said, "Do you want to go inside? It's getting cold out here." Kiba said, "Sure." Hinata went inside with Kiba. Hanabe looked at Kiba with disqust. She muttered, "Filthy vermin." Kiba heard it. Hinata said, "Shut up." She shot Hanabe a cold glare. Immediately, she became silent. Hinata led Kiba up the stairs. It was the first time that Kiba had seen Hinata's room. He took a moment to breath in the enticing scent that smelled so much like her. He took off his coat. His brown hair now visible. Kiba plopped himself on top of Hinata's bed. Hinata sat too. Akamaru was outside, taking a wizz. Kiba looked at Hinata, they were oh so silent. Kiba said, "I would like to kiss you right now... if I did... would you yell at me?" Hinata said, "No. I could never do that." Kiba brought his lips to hers and they kissed. They broke from the kiss. Resting her head in Kiba's lap, she fell asleep. Kiba was alone with her. He layed Hinata down on the bed. He too, was tired. He layed down next to her and slept. Hinata woke up to find Kiba had fallen asleep. She smiled. She wasn't sure how to handle this. She and Kiba had just kissed, Kiba also told her that he loved her. Kiba made a noise in his sleep, similar to a growl, Hinata giggled. She looked at him, his face was so calm, but at the same time, it was rough, the way it always had been. 'Kiba looks like a little puppy in his sleep...' She blushed. He was her teammate! What was she thinking!  
  
She looked at him again. She moved her hand off the bed and placed it on his cheek. She smiled. He always put on a tough act, but he really was a sensitive and emotional person. She took his coat and put it on a rack. She covered him with a blanket and went downstairs to make some tea. Kiba woke up 15 minutes later. He noticed the blanket over him, Hinata was gone, she obviously went to do something. He murmured, "She... she... covered me with her blanket?" He blushed a bit and grinned. Akamaru, was usually with Kiba, but this time, Akamaru went home for dinner. Kiba stayed. Ignoring the scent of roast beef and rice. Hinata opened the door to her room, to find Kiba sitting upright on the bed. She gave him the tea. He smiled in appreciation. She stared at the ground, Kiba drank his tea. He said quietly, "Are you okay?" She replied, "I'm fine." Kiba said, "I'll go now..." Hinata said, "You don't need to." He grinned and said, "Dinner's calling me." She said, "Okay..." Her shyness from many years ago had returned. Kiba walked out the door. Hinata sat there. She took a short nap, dreaming about what Kiba had said to her. It was now midnight. She opened the door to outside. She walked, she was without weapons, for some odd reason, she chose not to bring them, she knew it was stupid to do so, but she just didn't want to. She was quiet, still thinking of what Kiba had said.  
  
She looked at the moon, as she walked through Konoha. She saw many Kunai coming at her. Her eyes widened, she saw two missing nins in front of her. In the next few seconds, she saw Kiba in front of her. Blood was coming from his mouth. He was grinning. He said, "I told you that I loved you, so I'll protect you until I die." 


	3. At My Side

Hinata was speechless. He had taken the hit for her. Kiba said, "Akamaru... want to have some fun?" Akamaru barked. Kiba said, "So... you want to use them already?" Akamaru barked again. "Fine by me." Said Kiba. He threw a soldier pill to Akamaru, which he caught and ate. Kiba took his, and did the same. Kiba made doglike noises as he clenched his teeth. Originally he thought he could beat them easily, but Akamaru insisted that he should use the pills. Akamaru's fur stood on end, he was growling. The two missing nins introduced themselves as Tatsuya and Oroko. They used the shadows to their advantage. Tatsuya was originally a shadow clone. When Kiba attacked, it dissappeared. Kiba had noticed early enough. Tatsuya was unknowingly behindHinata, about to kill her with a Kunai. Kiba appeared behind Tatsuya, and punched him. He said angrily, "Don't even consider touching her..." His voice was in a low tone. Kiba's hand was clenched around Tatsuya's, Kiba applied pressure, and broke Tatsuya's arm. Oroko said, "Crap. Stop fooling around Tatsuya! We have to go already!" Tatsuya said, "But I didn't get to have fun..." Oroko said, "Oh well. Too bad. C'mon! Orochimaru's calling us!" The two left. Kiba's eyes widened, "Orochimaru... I have heard that name before..." Kiba knelt down to Hinata and said, "Are you alright?" Hinata nodded. She said, "You... You're bleeding..." "It's okay. Just a few scratches..." Hinata couldn't control her actions. She held Kiba and was now crying. She said, "Don't do something stupid like that. You could've died..." Kiba said, "Who cares if I wou-" He cut himself off. He then said, "You cared?" He was surprised. Hinata held a pouty face and said, "Of course. Shino would've done the exact same thing." Hinata looked at Kiba in the dark. He was her team mate. Could she really... love him? She helped Kiba up. Kiba said, "My house is that way." He held up his hand. Hinata began walking Kiba, he was leaning on her a bit. They finally reached his house. Hinata smelled dog everywhere. Kiba led her up to his room. He took out an extra futon. He lay himself down on it. His blood dripped onto it accidently. Kiba coughed up blood. HInata said, "Kiba... you're internally bleeding..."  
  
Kiba said, "Sorry to cause so much trouble." Hinata jumped off Kiba's bed, and layed at his side. She began to unbutton his shirt. He said, "Hey! What are you do-" She cut him off. "Tending to your wounds. You don't need to put up that tough guy act all the time." He became quiet. His face turned red. He sat up on the bed as she bandaged his body. He said, "Your hands are soft..." Hinata stopped and looked at him. What did he say? Kiba continued, "You... you smell like flowers... like the one at Ino's store." She blushed. She had been spending a lot of time there lately. Kiba had suddenly said, "What is your favorite kind of flower?" Hinata replied, "An Iris. Why do you ask?" Kiba said, "I'm just curious." Hinata said, "I'm done." He looked at his bandages, they were neatly put on. She covered him with a blanket. "You should sleep now." Kiba said, "I don't want to. Staying under the covers works well enough for me." Hinata smiled, "You are so stubborn Kiba." Kiba said, "I'll sleep on the futon down here. You sleep on my bed. Hinata said, "Wh-What do you mean." Kiba said, "It's too dark outside, plus, I don't want you to be attacked again, it's best that you stay here." Hinata's face had turned red. Kiba got up from the bed and took a piece of clothing out of his closet. He said, "These are mine, I hope they fit you. You can change in the bathroom." Hinata went off to change, she came out wearing pajamas that had pawprints on them. Kiba smiled and said, "You look cute in those." Hinata giggled. They were a little big, but they fit her anyway. Kiba they said, "I really mean it. You look like a puppy in those." Hinata smiled. Akamaru jumped into bed with Hinata. Kiba said in a joking tone, "Akamaru's here to protect you from all the monsters!" He laughed. Hinata joined him. Kiba said, "Hinata, I wish one day I can be truly happy." Hinata asked, "How will you do that?" Kiba replied, "By being with you." 


	4. Deceiving

Hinata was taken by surprise with this answer. Again, Kiba had said more sweet things to her. He had even said that he loved her. Hinata jumped off the bed and layed down next to Kiba. She smiled, "Why do you say things like that?" Kiba replied, "It comes to me naturally, it's instinct, I know when and what to say because I love you." He gently kissed her on the cheek. Hinata was still for a few moments. Kiba knew he loved Hinata. THings were just coming from his mouth and he had no control, but he didn't try to stop it... because these were things he wanted to say. Hinata soon fell asleep on Kiba's futon. Kiba nudged her a bit. She didn't move. Kiba smiled, "Must be asleep..." Kiba soon closed his eyes as he fell asleep, he was having dreams about her, he was in fantasy. It was about 8 in the morning. Kiba's mother opened the door, she said, "Kiba, Wake u-" She looked at Kiba on the futon with Hinata. She smiled and said, "I might let them sleep for a while... Kiba really shows his emotions around his teammate... Hinata, wasn't it?... yeah, it was Hinata. Kiba even gave her his pajamas to sleep in." She smiled and quietly closed the door. Kiba opened his eyes a little later. He fell a hand around his waist, there Hinata was, cuddling with him in her sleep. Kiba murmured, "Hinata..." Kiba wrapped his arms around her, and returned to his sleep.   
  
Orochimaru said to Kabuto, "This may prove useful with the Sharingan Eye..." Kabuto said, "There are two of them, one is quite stubborn and is very attentive, he is cursed with the Bird in a Cage seal, so it's worthless getting him... I recall his name was Neji... the other is a bit cold and can be ruthless when it comes to missions, but right now she is occupied with mutual affections, making her vulnerable, her name is Hinata Hyuga, she is the weaker of the two." Orochimaru said, "I will need another body soon..." Kabuto replied, "You aren't going to use her, are you?" Orochimaru said, "No, she is just a weakling, I need her bloodline." Kabuto said, "So you're saying you want to kill her, and get her bloodline." Orochimaru said, "Right. When she is dead, her friend, that mutt... will fly into a rage, we'll kill him too... It will be less trouble in the future, if people are mourning, and being stupid." Kabuto said, "So we kill him, when he comes for revenge." Orochimaru nodded. He then said, "So, bring me Hinata Hyuga, alive." 


	5. Anxious

Hinata woke up to find herself in Kiba's arms. She said quietly, "Kiba... time to wake up..." He opened his eyes. He said, "Oh." He noticed his arms were still around Hinata, he blushed a deep red. Hinata still had Kiba's pajamas on. They went downstairs to the kitchen. Kiba's mother said, "Hello... Hehehe... saw you two this morning, Kiba you're quite the lover boy aren't you." He turned red and shouted, "What?!" Kiba's mother said, attempting to embarrass them further, "It was SO cute." Kiba said, "Just cook breakfast already!" His mother said, "Oh... I see, defensive little boy, eh?" A low growl emerged from Kiba's throat. He gave her a glare. Kiba's mom said, "Fine, fine, I'll leave you two, and cook breakfast." Hinata was blushing deeply, originally she thought he was just a teammate, but she now knew she liked him more then that. She couldn't bring herself to say she loved him, but she knew she like him a lot. Kiba, on the other hand, was positive about his feelings. He knew he loved Hinata, and cared for her deeply. He did what he could to please her. If she was hurt, he would make her feel better. Kiba said, "Mom, is breakfast ready?" She responded, "Almost!" He heard a bunch of barking. His mom yelled, "Kiba! Feed the dogs! They're hungry!" Kiba replied, "Okay Mom! Hey, Hinata, want to help me feed the dogs, I think its fun." Hinata said smiling, "Sure." He showed her how to mix the different varying foods, to match each dogs personality. They finished setting up all the dog bowls, Kiba yelled, "Food time!" Severaly dogs came racing like a sudden stampede. Hinata giggled as a small puppy drank from a gigantic dog's bowl. Kiba's mother yelled, "Breakfast is ready! Kiba replied, "Coming! Come on Hinata!" Hinata said, "Sure! I'm hungry anyway." They went inside and sat at the kitchen table. Kiba's mother gave them both rice balls and some leftover beef from dinner. Kiba said smiling, "DO you want some of mine?" Hinata said, "But its yours... It wouldn't be right to take it." Kiba said, "Its okay. If you're the one who's eating it," He grinned. Hinata said, "Okay..." Kiba said, "C'mon! Smile for me!" He made a funny face. Hinata opened her mouth to laugh, Kiba stuck a spoon of rice in her mouth, she gulped it down and started laughing. They both finished their meal. Kiba said, "Mom, we're going out for a walk." She responded, saying, "Sure, honey! Don't do anything naughty while you're gone!" Kiba was walking until he heard what she said, then he fell face first on the floor. He choked out, "M-m-mom... why would I do that..." Hinata helped him up. Kiba brushed himself off and said, "C'mon Hinata, lets go." Hinata nodded and followed him. Kiba took her to his favorite place. It was a green meadow(The one he was at in the beginning of the story.). Hinata said, "It really is pretty here."  
  
  
  
Kabuto hid in the trees, waiting for the right moment. Orochimaru was right, love really did make people so vulnerable and stupid. Kabuto looked at them again, "Mutual affections? Pft... sounds more like love, too many difficult words." Kabuto smirked. He knew what he was going to do, he would touch her Shiatsu sleeping spot, he'd touch the boy's too then there would be less trouble in the future. Then, he would touch certain pressure points to stop her flow of chakra, paralyzing her, then he could take her to Orochimaru, this would be easy, but he had to wait for the right moment. He knew this boy had a strong sense of smell so he wouldn't be caught off guard easily. He was staying at a far distance, but the two were still visible. "How can I cut off my smell... I know." He jumped to the ground silently. Taking a daffodil, he gently pulled it apart. He took the the pollen inside and sprinkled it in the air. The smell was everywher now. If the pollen was still inside the flowers, the scent would only be near the flowers. Kiba wouldn't be able to smell Kabuto anymore. Kabuto watched, and waited.  
  
Kiba said, "This is my favorite place, I go here all the time to think." Hinata smiled, she sat down on the warm grass. Kiba followed. Hinata said, "Kiba, why do you love me?" Kiba turned red, he started fidgeting with his thumbs like Hinata had many years ago. He said, "I guess... I love you because... you are caring, sensitive, you never try to hurt my feelings, you are beautiful, I guess... I never want you to change. I remember a long time ago, during the Chuunin exam, you had to fight against Neji, he made fun of you, he hurt your feelings... I was so angry. Even if you didn't beat him, I still think you're a great ninja. A long time ago, I was so sad, you never acknowledged my feelings, you were always chasing off after Naruto. I was jealous. I wanted to be in Naruto's place. So you could like me, l=just as you did Naruto, but you didn't, so I suffered. So now I ask you, Hinata Hyuga, do you love me?"  
  
Kabuto said to himself, "Now."   
  
Kiba passed out on the grass. When he woke up, Hinata was gone. 


	6. The Legendary Pervert Sennin

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Hinata?" He remembered himself passing out, and being touched in a certain spot, then Hinata was gone. He walked at a fast pace, then broke into a run. He planned to find Tsunade and figure out what happened. He finally reached the building, he ran up the stairs. He found Tsunade in her d=room. He burst out, "Tsunade! I can't find Hinata anywhere! I assume she was kidnapped. I passed out and she was gone!" Tsunade's eyes widened, "What?!" She was not one to lose her cool, but the most likely suspect was the one she didn't want to remember most. She whispered in a low voice, "Orochimaru..." Kiba was startled, the name he heard before! "No... not him... he'll kill her..." The way Kiba spoke was frightening. The window was opened, however, the warm air that blew in suddenly grew cold. A tear dropped onto Tsunade's desk, "I could have payed more attention! It's all my fault..." He choked out. Tsunade said, "I advise that we get some Anbu to take care of this, you stay." Kiba let out a large, low, growl. He said, "We don't need no shitty Anbu... I'll get her back myself..." Tsunade said, "No! That would be suicidal!" Kiba said to Tsunade, "I love this girl. Now I'm going to prove it." Tsunade was taken aback by his words. He opened the window a bit further, and jumped out onto the balcony. He broke into a run. He had to go to the Village of the Sound, there, he could find Orochimaru. Kiba went to his home for a quick stop. He took off his Hitai-Ate. Then, he said something to Akamaru, "Akamaru, boy. I c... I can't take you this time. I know we've been through a lot. But I don't want you to die. I need to get Hinata back. Tell mom that I might not be coming back..." Akamaru whimpered, then he licked Kiba on the face. Kiba was crying, "Sorry Akamaru... I'll miss you too..." He went and got some money, then walked out the door of his home. Passing near a field of flowers, he saw an Iris, he pickind it up and put it in his pack. He said to himself, "When I get you back Hinata..." He began running, he intended to get to the Village of the Sound as fast as he could. He had to get there soon, or Hinata would be dead. He kept running.   
  
After many hours, he reached the Village of the Sound. He knocked, the people opened the gate. A ninja said cautiously said, "Are you a spy." Kiba acted calm and said, "No. I come from the Land of the Waves. I must talk with Lord Orochimaru about Cargo Transportations and available routes." Good lie. The Sound Ninja fell for it and let him through. He found the giant building where Orochimaru was supposed to be. He opened the door. There was Jiraya. He was standing there. Jiraiya said, "Heh. How protective boys are of women... Tsunade told me you were here. You won't have much luck. Orochimaru still has Manda on his side. I do have Bunta, but still, that might not be enough. You really are stubbon. If you can summon one of the Animal Lords.. We may have a better chance." Kiba said, "You're fighting with me... One of the Legendary? I might be able to summon one... I signed my name on the scroll when I was real little. But I never got around to figuring out the jutsu... I can't even remember what Lord it is, I probably don't even have enough power to summon it. I..." He was crying, "I feel so worthless! I can't even protect her." Jiraiya said, "Ease up kid... its not your fault. You can still fight, just don't die, got that?" Kiba said, "Okay." He heard a voice speak, one other than Jiraiya's, "You want her, you'll have to fight Lord Orochimaru first." There was Kabuto and Orochimaru. Kabuto was holding an unconcious paralyzed Hinata. 


	7. The 4th Animal Lord!

Kiba growled. He was about ready to rip Orochimaru's head off. He ran, but Jiraiya caught him and pulled him back. "You don't want to get yourself to get killed, before you can at least show your stuff, eh?" Kiba backed down. Jiraiya yelled, "Summoning no Jutsu!" as he bit his thumb and performed the seal. The blood ran down and Bunta appeared. Orochimaru said, "Bunta already... eh? Kabuto, you take care of the kid... I'll handel Jiraiya. Been a long time since we last fought, eh? Old friend." "We aren't comrades anymore. I told you that. Now lets get this over with." He was now on the back of Bunta, the Toad. Orochimaru yelled, "Summoning no Jutsu!" He was now on the back of Manda. Kiba looked at Kabuto. "Heh... this is the woman you love. Lets see how long you can stall me, till she dies. Inuzuka Kiba... you can't really protect her can you? You're just a weakling who became a Chuunin by luck." Kiba began to clench his fist. He was growling loudly. Kabuto said, "You were beat by that Uzumaki kid... what a wimp. You think you can protect her? You don't even have your little doggie." Kiba was infuriated. He yelled, "SHUT UP!" Kabuto said, "What if I were to kill her? Here and now?" Jiraiya and Orochimaru were facing eachother. They wer fighting, it seemed as though a match of strength at first. But then Manda threw Bunta into a wall. Jiraiya was on the crumbled floor, trying to get up. Orochimaru said, "Once a stupid ninja... always a stupid ninja." Jiraiya groaned. Kabuto then said, "Well? If I did kill her, what would you do?" He held a kunai down to her throat. Kiba yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HER! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He drew out his chakra, then, he imitated Jiraiya's movements, he bit his finger, and yelled, "Summoning No Jutsu!" He put his hand on the ground. The seal activated. Then, in a matter of seconds, standing behind Kiba was the Animal Lord that Kiba himself thought he couldn't bring himself to summon. It was a gigantic white wolf. The wolf was bigger then all the Animal Lords. Jiraiya choked out, "The Legendary Tsume..." Orochimaru gazed at the gigantic wolf. The Wolf, name Tsume said, "Who called upon me? The last person who did that was the first Hokage." Kiba gazed at the gigantic wolf. He said, "I did. Now are you going to help me?" Tsume said, "If this involves ripping Manda's head off, then sure." Kiba jumped onto Tsume and said, "Time to fight." Tsume said, "The Legendary Tsume rises again." Tsume swiped a mighty paw at Kabuto, ripping at his flesh, and pulling Hinata frfom his grasp. Tsume then picked him up and put her on his back, near Kiba. Kiba said, "Orochimaru, you're going to die." Tsume said, "I completely agree." And held a look that resembled a smile. 


	8. Happy Days

Tsume said, "I think I have a settle to score with Manda here." Kiba said, "You go ahead, right now, I have something else of importance." He hopped off Tsume and lay Hinata down on the ground, she was still breathing. Kiba yelled, "Kai!" As he did his hand seal. Hinata woke up and said, "Kiba..." He was relieved. Kiba embraced her tightly, he said, "I... I'm sorry... I should've protected you." She smiled, "It's okay... you still came." Kiba layed her against the wall in a corner, the safest portion of the building. He growled and said, "Orochimaru... you're going to pay." He hopped back on Tsume. Jiraiya could actually see chakra emitting from Kiba. Jiraiya got up and back onto Bunta. Bunta murmured, "That kid... how could he have... summoned Tsume?" Jiraiya said, "That idiot... apparently when that brat insulted him... he wanted to protect that girl more than anything else, even if he were going to die. She must mean a lot to him... but then again... isn't that why he came in the first place?" A loud crash was heard. There was Tsunade, standing upon the slug. She yelled, "Need any help Jiraiya?!" Jiraiya pointed and said, "Look. He's got it all covered." Tsunade turned her head and saw Tsume, she said, "No way... impossible... how could he have summoned Tsume... only the f1st Hokage has summoned him..." Jiraiya said, "Well... this boy may not be the 1st... but he's loyal... just like Tsume. This boy is willing to do anything to protect the women he loves. Kind of stupid yes. But at the same time, his emotion turns into Chakra, and from there, he is an unstoppable force." Tsunade gazed as Tsume fought with Manda, ripping flesh. Manda grabbed Tsume by the neck. Tsume said, "Remember the fact that I'm bigger than you. Also remember that you will never beat me." With a sharp movement, he ripped off Manda's head, Manda lay there, dead. Orochimaru looked dumbfounded.  
  
Tsunade said, "My... the Legendary Three have turned into the Legendary Four." Kiba said quietly, "My enemy is still him." He glared at Orochimaru. Kiba said, "Everyone has to die sometime. Immortality is just a dream. More or less, it's a Utopia, but it will never exist." Tsume then said, "Unfortunately, your time is up." Tsunade said, "The Legendary Ninja's are all against you Orochimaru. Your accomplice is mortally injured. There is nothing you can do but surrender." Orochimaru said, "No. I can still kill all of you..." He aimed for Hinata and tried to kill her with the sword. Kiba ran in front as the sword slashed. It went through his arm. "I said, leave her alone." He punched Orochimaru in the stomach. Kiba yelled, "Now Jiraiya!" Joraiya yelled, "Bunta! Oil!" Bunta spewed oil from his mouth. Jiraiya yelled, "Ninjutsu fire technique!" A firery blaze headed towards Orochimaru. He was annihilated in the blast. The blaze soon died down. Kiba looked at Hinata and walked over to her. Hinata said, "I feel so weak... so helpless." Tsunade said, "Don't kill yourself, he did it because he loved you. Now... that was amazing... I still can't believe how this kid managed to do it." Tsume said, "I still wonder also... Only the 1st Hokage, your grandfather, rode on my back until now." Kiba slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. Hinata said, "He passed out." Jiraiya then said, "The kid must have used too much Chakra and got himself exhausted." Jiraiya picked up Kiba and yelled to Bunta, "Hey! We need a ride." Bunta grumbled something about hitting two Jiraiya's with one stone and nodded. Both Tsume and the Slug dissappeared. As Tsume left, he thought to himself, "Kid... you may be one of the best..."  
  
Kiba woke up 2 days later at the hospital. Hinata was at his bedside. There were flowers. Irises. Kiba said, "I'm sorry." Hinata was startled, "Oh... you're awake. I was worried..." Kiba said, "Kabuto was right, I was a useless weakling." Hinata blurted out, "He was wrong." A nurse walked in and said, "Kiba, you can go home now. All your injuries have been healed, you should be perfectly fine." Kiba nodded. Hinata helped him off the bed. Jiraiya was waiting on the outside of the room, he said, "You're awake, I actually got worried." Kiba mumbled. Tsunade was there too, she said, "You've become one of the Legendary, I really congratulate you." Jiraiya said, "I don't think the bitch really means it." Tsunade yelled, "What did you say?!" She punched him, as Jiraiya flew through a wall. He mumbled, "Owwwweeeee." Hinata led Kiba by the hand into the meadow they were in before. Kiba then said, "I will ask you again, Hinata, do you love me?" Hinata hugged him, she was crying, as her tears fell onto his shirt, she said, "Yes. I do." Kiba embraced her back. As far as he knew it, this was going to be a longggggg year. Kiba shuffled around in his pocket and found the Iris he picked earlier, he said, "Hinata, it's for you." Hinata took it and smiled. Kiba said, "Of all days... this seems to be the best." Hinata smiled again and nodded. Akamaru gave Kiba a welcome home bark. Kiba laughed. Kiba said, "Do you want to go to my house tonight?" HInata responded and said, "Sure." 


End file.
